


【all梅】加泰罗尼亚往事

by zhenhongzhenhong



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhenhongzhenhong/pseuds/zhenhongzhenhong
Relationships: Lionel Messi & Neymar
Kudos: 6





	【all梅】加泰罗尼亚往事

岁月匆匆，我爱上过很多人。  
当他们紧紧拥抱我时，问我是否会记得他们。  
我会说【是的，我会记得你。】  
但唯一我从来没有忘记的，是一个从来没有问过我的人。  
—————————————————  
内马尔还记得第一次见他的时候。

他被几好友拉去那场比赛凑人数，对手是里奥带领的球队。他看着那位年轻的教练——他一点也不像位老师，没有滑稽的胡子，没有油光水滑的头发，浑身上下散发着朝气蓬勃。

那场比赛的最后结果他早已记不清了。当终场哨声响起，他看到里奥走到球场上和他的队员们拥抱，于是他也跑过去，一头撞进了他的怀里。

【哦，对不起……】  
他听到里奥这样说，声音软软的。内马尔从他怀里抬头，看到一双黑亮的眸子，盛满了笑意。只是那一瞬间，他就掉进了他的眼睛里，从此再也无法出来。

里奥。梅西看起来只有二十出头的样子。他的眼睛圆圆的，脸也是圆圆的，说话的时候会看着对方的眼睛，眉目眼角都是笑意。和那些西装革履的绅士们相比，他的头发有些乱糟糟，他不喜欢发胶和香水，但是身上总有股淡淡的香甜。内马尔曾偷偷凑近了闻过，是水果糖的味道。

他觉得里奥大概是拥有一家糖果店，不然为什么一个男人能每天都带着糖果的味道呢?

直到那一天他偷偷跟着里奥到家，发现原来他没有糖果店，却有个糖果先生。

内马尔不晓得他的名字，只知道他每天都会给里奥准备一颗糖，放在他的上衣口袋上。糖果先生皮肤黝黑，留着怪异的长发。他和里奥一样爱笑，当他们碰到一起的时候，能互相看对方笑好久。

安德森告诉他，糖果先生会做手艺，他为一些小姐太太们服务，帮他们做那些宴会上华丽繁琐的礼服。妈妈也有一件，内马尔曾被迫欣赏了好久，但不得不说，糖果先生的手艺很好——妈妈对那件裙子爱不释手。

有时糖果先生也会帮里奥量尺寸，过不了几天，里奥身上就会穿着那件衣服。他的每件衣服胸前都会有个口袋，上面有时会缀着好看的胸针，但里面永远都会放着一颗糖果。

他永远在角落里望着他，觉得自己几乎对里奥了如指掌了，可他们从未说上一句话。不满足的欲望逐渐滋生在心底，于是内马尔缠着父亲，转去了里奥执教的那所学校。

那天他站在队伍的最后一个，当里奥走到他身边时，他用只有他们两个人能听到的声音说【你的衣服很好看，里奥。】

里奥愣了一下，随后轻轻笑了。这个笑容和他们第一次见面时那样，像是清晨海岸上初升的日光，看的人心底都是暖洋洋的。

他忍不住向前靠着身子，听到他软糯的声音说【你应该叫我先生。】

内马尔眨眨眼睛，固执的重复一遍【里奥。】

里奥拍着他的头，装作生气的样子说【你再这样说，我要罚你跑圈啦!】

他说这话时都还是笑着的，眼底盛着水光闪烁。

内马尔舔着嘴唇心想：他绝不会叫他先生。

那天晚上，他又一次爬上了里奥家旁的那棵大树。那棵树巨大无比，枝繁叶茂，有根树枝恰好经过里奥房间的天窗。内马尔经常趴在上面，看着里奥的一举一动。

今夜的里奥刚刚洗好澡出来，他的头发还滴着水，有几颗水珠顺着白皙的颈线滑下，落在漂亮的锁骨上，在屋顶的玻璃灯下，晶莹剔透。内马尔看着，有种想替他擦去的冲动。

这或许是和以前每个夜晚一样，里奥会给自己倒一杯茶，看一些画报或者听首歌。然后在月亮挂在夜空中央时，闭上眼睡去。  
那时候，内马尔就会离开。等到他到家时，里奥躺在床上的画面还没有消失，他会给自己来一发，在这种隐晦见不得光的欲望里昏沉沉的睡着。

然而今天似乎注定是不同的。  
他看到糖果先生走了进来。他抱着里奥的身子，两个人头抵着头说话。内马尔听不清他们说什么，但是里奥笑了。捧着糖果先生的脸，吻了上去。

内马尔趴在天窗上看着，心里隐约意识到自己发现了什么了不得的秘密——里奥。梅西有一个惊世骇俗的同性情人，这件事一旦公诸于世，他们两个就没法在镇子上待下去了。

他要守住这个秘密，他要保护里奥。

屋里的两个人已经推搡着跌进了床里。内马尔看着他们互相扯掉对方的衣服，当里奥赤裸躺在那里时，周围的空气都变得稀薄了，内马尔听到了自己的喘息声，浑浊而浓烈。里奥仰躺在下面，身子被挡住大半。内马尔只能看到他露出来的大腿和脚踝，他几乎白的透亮，当糖果先生的手抚上他的腿侧时，黑白两色的皮肤对比，让他几乎喘不过气。

内马尔在画册上见过这场景，大约猜得出他们要做什么。  
他的阴/茎不知在什么时候，已经硬邦邦的戳着裤裆了。他们亲吻了很长时间，当糖果先生掰开那双结实的大腿捅进去时，内马尔几乎要跟着射出来了。他看着里奥抓紧了糖果先生的背，嘴巴微微张开合。

他迫切的想听听那声音，大着胆子掀开了天窗的一角，那些压抑缠绵的呻吟声音像淅沥的雨珠，一点一点的敲着他的脑子。然后他听到里奥有甜的要命的声音喊着糖果先生的名字，叫他罗尼。

那夜内马尔几乎是落荒而逃，当他失魂落魄的坐在床上时，才发现内裤已经湿透了。他有些狼狈的扯掉衣服，让自己赤裸的躺进被褥里。然后那天夜里，他看见里奥一丝不挂的坐在了沙发上，手里捧着画报，眼睫微微低垂。

忽然，里奥最爱的那首歌响了起来，低沉悠扬的女声缓缓流淌在房间里。里奥就放下画报朝他缓缓地走来，光洁圆润的脚趾踏在地毯上，如同猫一般轻盈。内马尔看着他的双腿，白皙紧致充满了力量，当它们分开跨上床时，漂亮流畅的线条出现在大腿内侧。让他几乎呻吟了出来。

他们四目相对，月光照在里奥身上，如同爱欲之神在画像走出来，浑身上都散发着灼热的欲望。

他的眼底还带着笑意，看过来时，如同他们第一次见面时那样。

【里奥……】  
他听见自己的声音，充满了沉重的喘息和灼热的欲望。

里奥把手指放在他的唇边，轻声笑了。  
【你应该叫我先生。】

那天之后，内马尔再也没有去过里奥家。  
他似乎是在逃避什么——在那些本该属于黑夜见不得人的欲望，忽然被赤裸裸的摊开，焦躁和羞愧让他无所遁形。

时间到了1941年的夏天。  
加泰罗尼亚向西班牙统治者宣战，开始了漫长的独立战争。

内马尔收到了人生的第一辆脚踏车。  
暑假开始后，他有了大把的时间在街上晃荡，和他的朋友们一起，混迹在镇上的街头巷尾。盛夏的阳光把他们晒的黝黑，然而男孩子们对此毫不在意。在踢完球后，他们一起坐在马路牙子上，喝着汽水看过往的行人。男孩子们的焦点永远都是那些衣着时髦，打扮靓丽的女士或小姐。内马尔对此一点也不感兴趣，他总会想到里奥，想到那天夜里两具纠缠在一起的肉体，和自己旎丽背德的春梦。

他曾不止一次假装路过里奥的门口，有时运气好会碰到里奥刚出门，内马尔贪婪的看着——就只是看。

战争爆发的第二个月。  
阳光灼烧了一天的小镇在黄昏时有了一丝丝凉意。内马尔骑着车子在街上晃荡，他看到火车站里站着成群结队的军人，他们提着行囊排成队伍准备登上火车。

内马尔想起最近父亲的话，似乎战势并不像他们预期的那样乐观。政府需要更多的人，于是男人们就被强制征入军队。  
内马尔并不担心这些，事实上他对战争没有什么概念。只是当他看到糖果先生也站在人群里，正焦急的向身边的人询问着什么。他扔下自行车跑了过去，主动凑过去问他需要帮忙吗。

【哦，你愿意帮我吗，真的是，太谢谢你了，亲爱的小先生。】他说着，从口袋里掏出了一封信，塞到内马尔手里说【他们不许我们离开，我甚至没来得及和家人道别。你把这封信送到给里奥。梅西，告诉他是罗纳尔迪尼奥先生给的，我在这里等着他!】

内马尔攥着那封信，毫不犹豫答应了他的请求。

【小先生，你是个好人。】罗纳尔迪尼奥如释重任的笑了。  
【你也是个好人，先生。】内马尔说。

他蹬着自行车来到里奥家时，有人已经站在门口了。内马尔认识那个人，是镇上有名的检察官莫里斯先生。  
莫里斯先生在院子里走了一会儿，然后才敲响了门。里奥开门时，看到来人惊讶了一下。而后他的表情有些不悦，但还是侧身让莫里斯进去了。  
内马尔看到里奥关上门，扔下自行车就翻进了院子里。他踩着后院的花台，偷偷的透过窗户往里看。莫里斯先生捏着圆顶礼帽站在客厅中央，里奥正端着咖啡走过来。

【您还要加糖吗？莫里斯先生。】  
【谢谢，里奥你知道我要多少。】

内马尔听着他们的对话，意识到这不是莫里斯先生第一次来。他看到里奥招呼莫里斯先生坐下来，而后为他泡咖啡。他们坐在那里聊了一些无关紧要的事，当里奥把咖啡递过去的时候，莫里斯先生抓住了他的手。

里奥吓得手里的杯子掉在了地上。

【答应我吧，里奥!你还想要什么，你总是不说，我什么都会给你。跟着我，比和罗纳尔迪尼奥在一起好一千倍……】

【莫里斯先生!】  
里奥面色冷漠的截断了他的话，弯腰把杯子捡了起来【如果您不想喝咖啡的话，就可以走了。】

莫里斯先生看起来像是被扇了一耳光，恼羞成怒的站在原地一动不动，里奥也不再理他，转身去了厨房收拾残局。过了一会儿，内马尔听见他对里奥大喊你会后悔的，就带上帽子离开了。

内马尔蹲着在花台里，看到莫里斯先生的车走远了才从后院爬出来。他站在马路上，脑子还有些转不过来弯，里奥穿戴整齐的出门，他发现了站在门口的内马尔，还过来问他在做什么。

内马尔如梦初醒，慌张的扶起自行车说【没……没什么。】  
里奥笑了笑，没有再与他说话就走了。

他走了好远，内马尔才想起来他怀里还揣着罗纳尔迪尼奥先生的信，他想追上去把信给里奥，可是骑上车子的一瞬间又改变了主意。于是他掉头回了家，把自己反锁在屋里，握着那封信坐了好久，直到妈妈来敲门说他要吃晚饭了。内马尔从床底下拉出来他的铁盒子，把这封信塞进了进去。

吃饭的时候，爸爸抱怨起因为政府征兵，所有的火车都临时改点，害得他损失了不少钱。  
妈妈则对此显得有些焦虑【我听波尔说，他们非常着急，甚至不允许这些人回家告别……】

【别担心，亲爱的。只是前线缺人手而已，放心，我们很安全，战争不会到这里的。我保证……】

【战争会死人吗？】内尔马忽然开口问。  
大家都停止了说话，神色古怪的看着他。屋内十分安静，甚至连碗筷的声音都没有。过了一会儿，爸爸端起就酒杯哈哈大笑起来说【我的儿子，人都会死。但是是为了这个国家，有些人必须得去死。】

内尔马听着，意识到自己可能做了一件无法挽回的事。

在那之后没多久，内马尔就听到了一些消息。里奥被学校辞退了，再也不能做教练了。他从一些闲言碎里得知，里奥似乎是得罪了什么人，联系莫里斯先生那天的反应，他大概能想到为什么。

在那之后没多久，内马尔就听到了一些消息，里奥被学校辞退了，再也不能做教练了。所有人都说他做了一些见不得人的事——他从这些闲言碎里得知，里奥似乎是得罪了什么人。他不仅丢了工作，别的地方也不会再雇佣他了。联系莫里斯先生那天的反应，他大概能想到为什么。

开学之后，里奥果然没有再来上课。   
晚上，内马尔又爬上了那棵树。里奥正在看报纸，他看起来消瘦了不少，脸上带着深刻的倦容。原本合体的睡袍裹在身上变得宽松了不少，衣领微微滑落漏出了圆润光洁的肩膀。留声机里放着音乐，半杯茶在桌子上——一切还和以前一样。

内马尔忽然觉得莫名的欣慰，只是这样看着他，就十分安心了。

有人敲响了房门，里奥从报纸中抬首，微微皱起了眉头。他看起来并不想去开门，但敲门声还在继续。

外面的人坚持不懈，里奥只好拉好睡袍的带子，放下报纸下楼。内马尔也赶紧走树上下来，跳到花台里去看。  
又是莫里斯先生，里奥冷漠的看着他，一点也没有打算让他进来的意思。但是莫里斯先生自己挤了进来，他一进门，就抓住了里奥的手臂。里奥吓得往后退了几步，莫里斯先生看起来十分激动，语速飞快的说【里奥，你听我解释，不是我……我怎么可能会伤害你，是我太太她，对不起，害你丢了工作……】

他的话还没说完，里奥挣开他的手，面无表情地说【莫里斯先生请您不要再说了，事情到此，是谁说的已经不重要了。】

内马尔看到里奥因为挣扎，睡衣已经滑落了肩膀，漂亮精巧的锁骨随着呼吸颤动着。里奥同样也看到了莫里斯先生的眼神，他也在盯着那里。于是羞愤的拉好了睡衣说【太晚了，您该回去了。】

莫里斯艰难的收回衍生，并没有没有走的意思。他舔着嘴唇慢慢地说【里奥，我知道你找不到工作，救济站连温饱都不能解决，你还有父母和妹妹呢。】

他说这话时，故意放慢了语速，似乎在留给里奥思考的时间。但是里奥脸上看不出任何表情，一点都不为所动。莫里斯先生不肯放弃，咬着牙继续说【我能帮你，我会给你很多钱，有这些钱，你可以和以前一样衣食无忧，甚至不用干活，就能养活全家人。】

这个筹码实在令人心动，但是里奥并不想领他的好意。他又一次把人硬生生的推了出去，莫里斯先生在门口趔趄了一下差点摔倒。里奥看他扒着门框仍不肯松手，于是便开口道【莫里斯先生我已经这样了，不介意让邻居们知道另一个男人是谁，如果您还在乎自己的名声的话。】

这话彻底激怒了莫里斯先生，他终于撕掉了伪善的面具，对里奥恶狠狠的说【道罗纳尔迪尼奥去了前线，你就要为他守身如玉吗。真令人感动！可是说不定哪天，你等到的就是具尸体了!】

这话彻底激怒了里奥，他发了疯般的扯住莫里斯先生的衣领，直接把他推到了门外。在关门之前，内马尔听到里奥的怒吼【也给你自己留点尊严吧，莫里斯先生，他就算死了，我穷到乞讨，也不会如你所愿的!】

被拒之门外的莫里斯先生骂骂咧咧了一会儿，终于还是不甘心的走了。  
把莫里斯先生推出去之后，里奥泄了劲般的跌坐在沙发里。他把自己蜷缩成了一个球，捂着脸身子微微颤抖。有几声微弱的啜泣声响起，在空旷的房子里，低沉又哀怨。他是如此的脆弱可怜，内马尔看着，恨不得能冲出去将人楼在怀里、可是他什么都不能做，只能在窗户外看着，只是看着。

那天，他在里奥的院子里站了一夜。  
里奥一直没有回房间，就在沙发上睡了。单薄的睡衣随着他翻身的动作滑落，露出来的小腿线条漂亮又紧实。可此时此刻这具肉体在他面前却完全没有了性的欲望。他只想能抱着毯子走到他身边替他盖上。让他在这个悲伤的夜晚，有一丝温暖。

从那之后，莫里斯先生就再也没有来过。  
里奥的生活变得十分艰难了，他找不到工作，救济站的食物无法让一家人饱腹。他实在走投无路，只能做一些零工，他开始学着罗纳尔迪尼奥先生做些手艺，勉强维持着生计。内马尔偷偷跟着里奥去他母亲的住处，每次里奥都会被赶出来，他的家人埋怨因为儿子的生活不检点，害的一家人落得这种地步。里奥每次只是苦笑着离开，第二天再带着食物回来。

再后来，那个男人就来了。  
内马尔认得他，是救济站的瓜迪奥拉先生。他经常会给里奥送些吃的用的，里奥一开始不愿意收下，瓜迪奥拉就放在他院子里的上，有时还会附上一本书或者鲜花什么的。久而久之，里奥也渐渐接受了他的好意。

奥曾主动邀请他进屋坐坐。瓜迪奥拉却从未走进过他的花园，他们就站在院子里，隔着花台，远远的聊上几句。

【那本书你看了没有。】  
【不好意思先生，我一看书就犯困。】里奥说着，眼底带着浅浅的笑意。自从罗纳尔迪尼奥先生离开之后，他已经很久没有这样笑了。

【看一看总是有好处的。】  
【如果是您的建议，我会试着翻一页看看。】

瓜迪奥拉无奈的笑着摇了摇头，准备告别。里奥推开花台的木门开口挽留他【您这样匆匆离开，实在让我过意不去，进来喝杯咖啡总没什么吧。】

瓜迪奥拉看着他左右为难，犹豫着说【里奥，天知道我多想走进去，坐在沙发上和你聊聊天。但是我不想给你找麻烦……】

他的话没有说完，里奥就知道他接下来的意思了——鉴于他有些不光彩的事，瓜迪奥拉的做法可以理解。他们之间的气氛有些微妙，瓜迪奥拉在那里站了好一会儿，里奥没有再开口说话，他便只好道别离开。

内马尔觉得瓜迪奥拉先生是个胆小鬼。  
他能看穿他的心思，虽然他是个小孩子。但是对于里奥来说——内马尔想保护他，却无能为力，只能远远的看着。瓜迪奥拉先生也想保护他，他有这个能力，却畏于镇上的目光退缩了。

他觉得这个镇上，只有自己对里奥是一片赤诚了。  
内马尔跑到圣大家族教堂上，在天使面前献上了他的蜡烛。他向那位不知名的天使许愿，希望在自己长大之前，他能替自己保护里奥。

【如果您帮我实现了这个愿望，我会每个月都来给您点燃蜡烛。】  
那时的内马尔天真的以为，只是日子过得艰难些，但是里奥总归还是好好的，生活在他能看到的地方。

不久之后，瓜迪奥拉先生就被检察官以叛国罪名送上了法庭，因为他私下里宣扬加泰罗尼亚应该归顺与西班牙政府，在这样战争胶着的时候，这种言论是不能被原谅的。内马尔站在愤怒的人群中，旁观了那场听证会。法庭上瓜迪奥拉义正言辞的陈述自己对这个加泰忠心耿耿，从未有过叛国之意。尽管如此，主审官莫里斯先生还是判了他政治流放。瓜迪奥拉先生必须在二十四小时之内立刻离开加泰罗尼亚。

内马尔看着高坐在主审台上的莫里斯先生，他带着胜利和报复的笑容，隐约觉得这一切都是安排好的。

瓜迪奥拉离开前的一个小时，他第一次踏进了里奥的花园，走到房间里。

里奥得知他的判罚后，为他感到不平和愤怒。可他们终究都是无能为力的那些人，他看着瓜迪奥拉的眼睛，担忧地说【现在兵荒马乱，您离开这里能去哪儿，那些西班牙人知道您是加泰人，一定不会让您活下去的。】

【别担心，我准备去慕尼黑待一阵子，我在哪儿有个表亲。】瓜迪奥拉轻声说，他说完还笑了笑，似乎用表情来安慰里奥别为他担心【但是我很担心你，里奥。我和救济站的朋友们说了，我走后，他们也会照顾你的。】

【那些都不重要了。】里奥黯然伤神【我只是很担心您的安全。】

【你能担心我，我很欣慰……】瓜迪奥拉顿了顿，然后开口，声音里透着些苦涩【虽然这么说很唐突，但是我很佩服你，也十分羡慕那位先生。】

里奥眨着眼睛看他，似乎不知该如何回答这话。瓜迪奥拉露出了无奈的笑容，他为自己带好礼帽，拿着外套转身离开了。

里奥送他出门时，瓜迪奥拉忽然转身抓住了他的手，郑重地说【以后一定要照顾好自己。】  
【你也是，佩普。】

那是他第一次叫他的名字。

瓜迪奥拉临走前和里奥会面的事不胫而走。一夜之间，仿佛整个镇子都知道了这件事，成为了人们茶余饭后的话料。他的处境变得更艰难了——内马尔听了不少消息，里奥的家人和他断绝了关系，他被赶出了房子无家可归，救济站也不愿意收留他。那些原本还乐意出手帮忙的人，在小镇的闲言碎语下，不得不收手了。

自那之后，内马尔好久都没有再见到里奥。  
他跑到教堂里，把他的烛台狠狠打翻在地上。他朝那个天使吐口水，对他恶狠狠地诅咒着，并告诉他他会为此失去一个虔诚的信徒——但这些都无济于事了。内马尔为此失魂落魄了好久，他无数个夜里坐在床边，看着铁盒子里的那封信。想着如果那天，他把信给里奥，会不会结局就不同了。

冬天，西班牙的轰炸机在空中不断的飞过。大家还像看乐子般的观望这些飞机，炮弹就从天上落了下来。震耳欲聋的爆炸声从远处传来，滚滚的浓烟立刻遮盖住了蓝天，四周都是带着烟火味的尘土。内马尔大脑一片空白站在窗户前，被爸爸抱着跑了出来。

外面到处都是被炸飞的碎石瓦砾，内马尔跟着家人躲到了地下防空洞，此时此刻，再也没有富商阔太太，大家都是一群躲避战乱的普通人。  
内马尔坐在那里，望着周围悲切的人群。他怀里抱着那个铁盒子，那封没有被送出的信还躺在那里——他十分想念里奥，从未如此渴望见到他。

不久之后，西班牙的军队就占领了这里。  
转眼间，一切都发生了翻天覆地的变化。镇上到处都是西班牙士兵，食物和生活用品开始被严格控制使用。当内马尔坐在餐桌前，吃着按分量算好的面包时，他才真正意识到，战争就在他身边了。

妈妈开始了无休止的抱怨，认为爸爸的自大让他们错过了离开的时间——他们本可以和叔叔一家回巴西去，至少不会受这种苦。然后里奥的名字突然出现在餐桌上，内马尔听到妈妈用十分肮脏的字眼来形容里奥，说他不仅是同性恋，还是个不知廉耻的家伙，攀附上了西班牙的苏亚雷斯长官。

【那位长官为什么会看上他，他又矮又瘦……什么也没有。】妈妈愤怒地说【可是他现在能吃好的住好的，连他以前被赶出去的房子，苏亚雷斯长官都替他买回来了……这真不公平。】

【别说了！亲爱的，上帝会惩罚这些背德者的！】

妈妈又开始为那件她最喜欢的长裙被炮火毁了而哭泣，她喋喋不休了一个晚上。内马尔破天荒陪她坐到很晚，并得知了苏亚雷斯长官会带着里奥去看星期五晚上的歌剧，他想他又能见到里奥了。

星期五的晚上，内马尔在歌剧院门前等了好久，直到那辆印着西班牙国旗黑色的吉普车缓缓开过来。他看到身穿墨绿色军装的苏亚雷斯长官下来，他对身边的侍从说了几句话。回身做了一个十分绅士的姿势，牵着里奥走了出来。

【您不必这样，我不是女士。】里奥面色羞颌地说。  
苏亚雷斯长官不以为然，把他的手背放在唇边亲了一下说【当然，你不是女士。但你是我的珍宝珠，亲爱的。】

有个卖花的小姑娘跑到他们面前，捧着花篮说【买支花吧，先生们!】  
苏亚雷斯长官挑了挑眉，侧身询问里奥是否愿意。里奥垂下眼睛说【就买一支吧，随你喜欢。】  
他便挑了一朵白山茶出来，将花别在里奥的衣襟前，亲吻他的脸颊。内马尔看到里奥颤抖着闭上了眼睛，双手握紧。他似乎有些抗拒，但是没有做任何动作。苏亚雷斯长官搂着他，又亲了亲他的唇，才把人放开。

内马尔在外面等了好久，直到夜深了剧院才散场。他看到黑色吉普车来接两人离开，于是也骑着自行车跟了上去。车子在里奥原来的住所停了下来，苏亚雷斯遣返了其他侍从，只留下了贴身的警卫，便和里奥一起进了屋。内马尔在外面踌躇了好久，终于还是抵抗不住诱惑翻进了花坛里。

客厅里有些昏暗，一盏壁孤独的灯亮着。桌子上有两杯茶，还冒着微弱的热气，那支被买走的白山茶被放在了旁边。沙发上，苏亚雷斯正抱着里奥，在他的锁骨上啃来啃去。里奥微微扬起脖子，露出白皙漂亮的颈线，娇嫩的皮肤不胜玩弄，印着星星点点的红痕。

苏亚雷斯一边吻着，一边问他今晚的歌剧怎么样。里奥微微喘着粗气，黑亮的眼睛里聚集着水汽说他不喜欢，苏亚雷斯笑了问他为什么。  
里奥皱着眉头想了想说【她在死之前都没有等到心爱的人……】  
苏亚雷斯从他的颈侧抬头，笑着说【这不还是看完了吗。我以为你后来睡着了呢，毕竟从刚进场你就开始打呵欠了。】

里奥没有再说话，难耐的咬住了嘴唇。苏亚雷斯把他压在沙发上，抬起了他的双腿，在大腿内侧不断的亲吻着。里奥的脚趾不禁紧绷起来，随着他的动作微微颤抖。他有些受不住想推开身上的人，苏亚雷斯将他的双腿环在腰间，抓住他的手放在唇边，在圆润饱满的指尖上咬了一口。

【你真美……】苏亚雷斯情不自禁的说，眼中一片温柔。  
里奥在情欲中睁开眼睛，眉心微蹙着说【这话您应该对女人说才对。】

【那些女人怎么能和你比。】苏亚雷斯抚摸着他的脸庞说【你或许都不记得了，我们第一次见面的那场比赛。你的队伍很出色，但是你更出色。】他回忆到了美好的事情，整个人都变得柔和了【尤其是你的眼睛，我们对视了那一瞬间，我就知道我一定要来到你身边。】

他说着，另一只手摸上了里奥的眼睛，里奥反射性的闭上双眼，苏亚雷斯就低头亲吻着他的睫毛。然后，他们没有再说话了。苏亚雷斯抬着里奥的腰插了进去，他的动作十分怜惜，像是怕碰坏了什么易碎的玻璃。直到里奥发出几声压抑的呻吟，他大概觉得羞耻，就咬住嘴唇不肯再出声了。苏亚雷斯停下来沉重的呼吸着，抬手揉着他的嘴唇说【你的声音很好听，为什么总是要克制自己？】

里奥的眼睛里蒙上了一层水光，眼尾有些发红，看起来要哭了似的。他仍旧没有说话，只是睁着眼睛看。苏亚雷斯几乎要溺死在这双眼睛里了，他拿起那多山茶花放在里奥嘴唇边，低声说【张开嘴巴，不许把它弄掉，这是命令。】

里奥看了看，犹豫片刻，还是依言咬住了花杆。  
苏亚雷斯满意的亲了亲他的嘴角，按着人继续操动。他的动作逐渐粗鲁起来，掐着里奥的腰狠狠地顶进去又快速抽出来，从两人的交合处传来激烈的撞击声 。里奥嘴里衔着花，无法在克制的呻吟声细碎的从唇边溢出。苏亚雷斯听了，下体的动作越发猛烈。里奥被他撞的几乎要从沙发上掉下来，双腿软的几乎夹不住他的腰。苏亚雷斯就把人从沙发上拉起来，抱着里奥走到窗台边的长桌上。

内马尔看到里奥躺下来的那一瞬间，几乎要无法呼吸了。他下意识的抓紧了窗台，看着里奥近在咫尺的被情欲俘虏的脸。苏亚雷斯又重新操进了他的身体里，里奥微微蹙起了眉头，眼里的水光更深了。  
晕黄灯光投下一片柔和，里奥的身体随着身上人的动作耸动着，他的身上布着细密的汗珠，白色的山茶花在他的唇边摇摇欲坠，看起来既放荡又纯情。忽然他发出了几声急促高亢的呻吟，但因为咬着花杆声音变成了呜咽。内马尔看到几颗泪珠从他的眼眶中被撞了下来，落在腮边不胜可怜。  
他似乎是无法承受这样的性爱，几乎哀求的看着身上的人，又被苏亚雷斯操的泪水涟涟。被欲望烧红了眼的长官终于舍得怜惜他，伸手将他的嘴里的花拿掉。里奥张开嘴大口喘息着空气，呻吟声变得越发甜蜜缠绵起来。在高潮的一瞬间，里奥浑身无力的瘫在了桌子上，他的头侧了过来，内马尔在看到他眼睛的那一瞬间，吓得落荒而逃。

直到他跌跌撞撞的跑回家，躺在床上，脑子里都是刚刚里奥看过来被泪水氲红了的双眼。

苏亚雷斯长官似乎很喜欢里奥——如果从他的表现来看。他总会把里奥带在身边，在任何时间任何地点吻他，从不会在意什么眼光或者说辞。更可笑的是，小镇上的人们突然之间转变了态度。他们在称赞苏亚雷斯长官的同时，也会赞美里奥。内马尔就亲眼看到在一次聚会上，妈妈对里奥说他的衣服很好看。

里奥对于这一切，都只是沉默的接受了。

新年过去之后，苏亚雷斯长官去了一次前线。  
内马尔看到被苏亚雷斯带到车站的里奥，即将出发的长官旁若无人的搂着他，在他耳边细细低语。直到火车鸣笛，他不得不上车。苏亚雷斯牵起他的手放在唇边亲吻着，才依依不舍的离开。

小镇上对于里奥的微词越来越多，只是他们都碍于苏亚雷斯长官的势力不敢显露出来。但是在暗地里，内马尔听着那些人的谈话，言语间恨不得将里奥撕碎了般。

苏亚雷斯还没从前线回来，战争就发生了翻天覆地的变化。这场以自由独立为名的战争，最终以双方妥协收场。加泰罗尼亚没有如愿独立，但是西班牙也开出了丰厚的条件作为补偿。双方坐在谈判桌上，签署了那张表面和平的停战协议。

西班牙的军队也即将从小镇上撤离了。  
小镇上的居民像是得到了喘息的机会，忽然变得趾高气扬起来。内马尔在火车站看到苏亚雷斯的军队回来准备撤离，他在战争中受了一些上，从火车上下来时拄着拐杖。他正侧着身子对身边的军官说话，内马尔不顾一切的冲到人群里，在被警卫带走之前朝他大喊【你要带他走！你必须要带他离开！】

他被狠狠扔了出去，摔的鼻青脸肿，内马尔一点都不在乎，他骑着车子飞奔到里奥家。里奥还在睡觉，睡梦中的他美好而柔和，内马尔看着，心里期盼着上帝能垂怜，救救他。

苏亚雷斯的车很快就过来了。里奥还有些睡意朦胧，苏亚雷斯牵着他的手问他愿不愿意跟自己走。里奥愣了好一会儿，才反应过来。他问苏亚雷斯【战争结束了吗？】

【是的，一个星期后，所有的西班牙士兵就要撤离这里了。】苏亚雷斯说着，看到里奥的眼神里露出了喜悦。他忽然上前，将里奥搂在怀里，殷切的说【里奥，跟我一起回去吧，我会照顾你一辈子。】

里奥站在他怀里没有说话，也没有回应这个拥抱。片刻后苏亚雷斯放开他，难过地问【你还要等他吗？】

里奥垂下眼睛避开了他的眼神，苏亚雷斯明白了他的意思。他虽然很难过，但还是决定尊重里奥的选择。在离开之前，苏亚雷斯握着里奥的手说【答应我，如果你等不到他。写信给我，我会来接你好吗？】

【谢谢你，路易斯。】里奥轻声说。  
苏亚雷斯最后吻了他的眼睛，转身坐上了汽车。

内马尔不明白为什么里奥不肯跟苏亚雷斯离开。他明知道西班牙士兵走后，他会是什么样的处境。可是他还是选择留下来，就只是为了等罗纳尔迪尼奥先生吗？

在军队撤离的第二天，那些道貌岸然的民众就迫不及待的闯进了里奥家。他们像发了疯般大叫着，砸碎了屋内所有的东西，漂亮的花台也被践踏的不成样子。有人把里奥扯了出来，把他按在地上。他们用手里能摸得到的东西朝他身上砸去，所有人都朝他恶语相向，用那些难听的肮脏的话诅咒他。  
这场暴行持续了好久，内马尔站在人群里看着，他想冲出去挡在里奥面前，狠狠的揍这些施暴者。可他的双腿像灌了铅似的动也动不了，他就只能站在那里，做一个沉默的旁观者。

最终这些人发泄完之后，最后这些人决定把他送上法庭，要让检察官来决定他该接受怎样的惩罚。  
主审的检察官是莫里斯先生，他看着里奥，脸上带着畅快得意的笑。他此刻变成了正义和权利之士，手里握着厚厚的一摞文件，全是里奥所谓的【罪行】。这场审判进行了三天，里奥最终被判送进集中营，在那里接受所谓的改造。

里奥被送走之前，内马尔偷偷跑了出去。他在里奥踏上火车之前，将那封迟到一年的信塞进了他的手里。  
【对不起。】内马尔说

小镇又恢复了往日的平静，大家仍然和往常一样的生活。内马尔坐在马路上看着过往的行人，他们脸上的喜怒哀乐都像是带了面具，面具的背后都是一张张可憎的脸。他意识到自己或许也是一样，因为那一天，对于里奥来说，他也是站在人群中的人之一。

半个月后，一个身形消瘦的男人来到镇上，向过往的行人打听里奥的下落。几乎所有人在听到里奥的名字时都不肯再搭理他，男人不肯放弃，一遍遍地拦住过往的行人询问。有人不耐烦将他推到在地，朝他的身上吐口水，恶狠狠地说【你要找的那个人已经死了！】

男人听了之后忍不住哭了出来，他不愿相信这话，缠着那些人不肯松手。终于那群人将他打了一顿，把他扔到大马路上。男人在路上躺了许久，才踉踉跄跄的站起来离开。  
内马尔认出他就是罗纳尔迪尼奥，他意识到自己应该做些什么，为自己也为这个镇上的人犯下的错误弥补。

他连夜写了一封信，然后偷偷的扔进罗纳尔迪尼奥住的旅店里。

亲爱的罗纳尔迪尼奥先生：  
恕我没有勇气与你面谈，这几个月我有了点勇气，却依然怯懦。我是唯一知道里奥真相的人，这里的人只会造谣中伤他，但是请相信我。他对你忠贞不渝，你是他唯一深爱的人，这是真的。我最后一次见到他是，他上了集中营的火车。祝你好运。

那晚，他看到登上火车的罗纳尔迪尼奥，一直压抑的内心终于被解放了。内马尔站在那里直到火车消失不见，他知道这个男人一定会把里奥找回来。


End file.
